Question: Complete the equation of the line through $(6,-6)$ and $(8,8)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Explanation: Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{8-(-6)}{8-6} \\\\ &=\dfrac{14}{2} \\\\ &=7 \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=7x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({8},{8})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=7 x+b \\\\ {8}&=7({8})+b \\\\ 8&=56+b \\\\ -48&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=7x -48$.